


To Boldly Go

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Crossover, Gen, Science, Snark, Technobabble, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione attends a Muggle briefing, and gets quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW matchmaker crossover weekend challenge, with the crossover prompt: Rodney McKay and Hermione Granger

"Hello Minister," Hermione said, entering the plush office. It was far homier than it had been under Minister Diggory, who had taken the position after Voldemort's defeat. The chairs were comfier, and a few plants had been sprinkled around the space.

Harry frowned, but he had long ago given up on complaining when Hermione used his official title. At least she didn't use it outside of the Ministry. "Hello Hermione."

"What's on the agenda today?" Hermione took her usual seat in front of his desk. 

"Some American Muggles contacted the Prime Minister. He wanted a consultant from the Ministry in on the meeting." Harry waved his wand, and the appropriate folder slipped out of the stacks on his desk. "The Americans were extremely vague, but indicated that their news was scientifically-based and world-changing, so I understand his desire for our input."

Hermione considered the Muggle folder, sparse though it was. Her Muggleborn status made her an excellent liaison to the Prime Minister for Harry, and his own Muggle-raised background made her job far easier, as he actually understood her reports. The file, unfortunately, was indeed vague, and Hermione sighed. She'd have to learn what she could at the meeting. "Science-based, you say?"

oOo

"I don't expect any of you to understand the science behind this, so I'll just jump strait to the punchline-" the lead scientist in the Muggle delegation was extremely haughty, and his attitude reminded Hermione far too much of Malfoy.

She raised her hand. "Excuse me?"

The scientist - McKay - paused, startled. "Yes?"

Hermione smiled politely. "I for one would be quite interested in the science behind your so-called 'punchline.' Could you please give the background information please?"

McKay huffed, and his partner - an older soldier - smirked at his discomfort. "It won't make any sense unless you have a background in astrophysics," he complained.

Hermione smiled sweetly - a smile her enemies learned to hate. "Fortunately, I have just such a background, Doctor." After finishing her 'eighth' year at Hogwarts, Hermione had gone on to Muggle university, studying physics and chemistry. She had then become a researcher, using her studies to analyze exactly how magic worked. She had written two texts for Muggleborns on spells and potions, couching magic in terms they could easily understand. It was that work that had brought her to the Ministry's Muggle Relations Department, and eventually to Harry's personal team after the young Head Auror was elected Minister. "I'm sure I can make sense of your explanation," Hermione continued smugly.

McKay's partner wasn't bothering to hide his amusement as the scientist collected himself. "Uh, well, then, are you familiar with the concept of an Einstein–Rosen bridge?"

"Hypothetical shortcuts through spacetime," Hermione replied promptly. "More colloquially known as wormholes." She smiled sweetly again. If he had been hoping to trip her up with the formal name for the phenomenon, he was going to be highly disappointed.

This seemed to discomfort McKay even more. "Yes, well, they are no longer hypothetical."

Hermione could have told him that, having discovered through extensive experimentation that this was the result of using a Time-Turner, but she didn't. He hadn't been read into the existence of magic yet. However, it was somewhat impressive that a Muggle had discovered them as well. "You've found a measurable one?" she asked instead.

"We've traveled through it," his companion interjected gruffly. Another member of the American delegation – a bald man in a suit – frowned and whispered something to the soldier, but he shrugged him away.

The Muggle Prime Minister's scientific adviser gasped, but Hermione just smiled. "Was it a Morris-Thorne wormhole or did it use Gauss-Bonnet gravity to bypass the exotic matter requirement?" she asked.

"Uh, Morris-Thorne," Rodney replied, clearly surprised.

"What kind of exotic matter did you use?" Hermione pressed. "And what device did you use to stabilize them?" In Time-Turners, the exotic particles were actually the 'sand' within it, and the center of the hourglass formed the stabilizing connection.

"The element is called naqahdah, and we call the device a Stargate," McKay replied promptly, seeming to recover some of his composure. "And it has successfully transported people and materials to other planets on multiple occasions." Business suit frowned again, but the soldier whispered something to him before he could chastise the scientist.

Hermione smirked. This was no experiment, then. The Americans had been using this device for quite a while - possibly years - and were just now sharing that information for some reason. Not that she particularly cared - Wizards hadn't exactly suffered from the inability to travel to other worlds - but her Muggle counterpart would probably become quite upset once he realized the implications. "So why are you telling us now?" she asked.

"We're forming an international coalition," the man in the business suit said, "to use this Stargate for the purposes of planetary defense."

"And you would like British support," the Prime Minister's adviser concluded.

"In a nutshell," the soldier replied.

"We will need to consult with our superiors," Hermione said, somewhat unnecessarily. No one in this meeting was in the position to make decisions; they all had bosses to report to, who would later confer and come to an arrangement.

"Of course," the soldier smirked. He recognized the same power dynamics that Hermione did.

The meeting quickly broke up after that, and Hermione returned to the Ministry, finding Harry waiting for her; his office unusually empty.

"Well?" he asked.

Hermione smirked. "The Americans should really look into this 'Stargate Program,'" she said. "I'm sure they'd be quite interested to know what their Muggles are doing right under their nose."

"Really?" Harry sounded intrigued. "They're legitimate, then?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Travel to other planets is apparently possible, and has been happening for far longer than we've realized."

Harry grinned, and both Muggle-raised felt a sense of shared excitement. Having watched Muggle sci-fi shows as children, the idea of interplanetary travel was a dream perhaps more fantastical even than magic.

"To boldly go..." Harry whispered.

Hermione's smile widened. "Feel like taking a little trip to America?"


End file.
